ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Primus
Primus is a planet introduced in the eponymous episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Actually a giant organic machine created by Azmuth, it was recently revealed to be the source of the Omnitrix's and the Ultimatrix's DNA. 'Backstory' Though not shown, Primus' existance was first hinted in Ghost Town, when Vilgax freed Ghostfreak in exchange of an unamed secret about the Omnitrix after Vilgax told him that he would set him free if he told him how to defeat Ben. Ghostfreak replied with a single word: "Primus". This secret is later revealed to be the existance and location of Primus in the eponym episode, where the planet appeared. Intending to disable the Omnitrix, defeat Ben, take the Omnitrix and then reactivate it, Vilgax went to Primus. Sensing his arrival, the planet called Azmuth and the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix was then taken from Ben to Azmuth to help him defeat Vilgax. The galactic conqueror eventually defeated him and took the Omnitrix, but was unable to use it. Upon learning how important Primus was for Azmuth, he threatened to destroy it, but Ben was able to trick him in order to take the Omnitrix from him and defeat him. After Vilgax was gone, Azmuth moved the location of Primus so he could not find it again. 'Description' Primus appears as a Jungle-like planet, full of vegetation and various unintelligent alien life forms, some of them dangerous. The main creatures on this planet are Voliticus Biopsis, mosquito/wasp-like, robots created by Azmuth who travel the Universe in order to find new alien DNA to add to the Codon Stream. The planet seems to have a mind of its own, as it was able to call Azmuth when Vilgax arrived. The main element of Primus is the Codon Stream, a green liquid substance present throughout all the planet. It actually serves as the database for the Omnitrix, containing all the DNA the Volicticus Biopsis found in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Omnitrix communicates with this database, which gives it the information necessary to modify Ben's genetic code and allow him to transform. Because of the original Omnitrix's destruction, the Ultimatrix and Azmuth's new unknown Omnitrix (Likely his rebuilt Ultimatrix) are the only devices in contact with the planet and the collected DNA. 'Trivia' *The Unitrix is not connected to Primus and has no need for it function as it was intended to store the alien DNA each in it's own separate container. As such it is not a wireless receiver like its later models the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. *It is talked about in The Transmogrification of Eunice that Primus needs periodic care and maintenance. Which is proven true in Simian Says. *It is shown without care and maintenance it can affect the operation of Omnitrix/Ultimatrix in the long run. *It is shown that Eunice has become the planet's new caretaker. Its possible Primus has other caretakers as well since the planet is very big and Azmuth stated he could always use a helping hand tending Primus. *Primus' connection to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix seems to have no problem at all in transcending dimensions. They were fully functional in the Null Void, Ledgerdomain and even to places such as video games in ''Game Over, ''outside the universe and to the hidden Forge of Creation, showing how highly genius and technologically advanced the Galvans are. *Primus is a setting in Ben 10: Galactic Racing Category:Planets Category:Locations